


Young Love

by HPOL001



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Possible smut, Possibly angsty, Pre-Bob, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOL001/pseuds/HPOL001
Summary: College AU: Evelyn Deavor and Helen Truax are both attending the same college. Both are dealing with their own set of problems as young adults when they run into each other by chance one day. They get off on the wrong foot but when they get stuck having to work with each other those feelings of contempt soon turn into something more. Do they deny their feelings or give into the wonder of young love?





	Young Love

A huge bang rang out into the peaceful silence of the morning and a groan was heard from under the covers of a bed. A head poked out from under the pillows and a young woman rubbed at her tired eyes after being so rudely awakened. She sat confused as to what the continuous bangs could be before realizing it was Tuesday. Garbage day. Sleepy blue eyes drifted closed once more as she sank back into the soft mattress.

 

A few moments passed before the brunette sat straight up in bed as realization came crashing down on her. The garbage man arrived every Tuesday at exactly 8 in the morning. Usually she’d already be up and awake when the garbage truck arrived. Not still laying in bed. She looked over to her bedside clock and the solid red lettering glared back at her as _8:06am_.

 

“Fuck!” The young woman called out and violently kicked her duvet away and flung herself out of bed. Her class was in less than a hour and her alarm had never gone off this morning. ‘Wonderful, fucking wonderful,’ Evelyn thought to herself. She was going to be late to class, and she had already showed up late twice before. The old man was a stickler about attendance and had already warned her against what would happen to her grade if she dared to be late once more. She didn’t feel like giving him a reason to make good on that threat so she had made sure to show up early since.

 

The world had other plans in mind for her today apparently as she stumbled into her closet. Clothes went sailing off of hangers and shelves as she looked for something suitable to wear. The brunette just grabbed at whatever she saw first, not even sure if any of it was clean. A large pile of clothes would be waiting for her when she got home but she had no time to worry about that. She had tugged on a pair of black slacks in her half-asleep state, deciding to pair them with a light blue and white striped button up that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows haphazardly. She was more than thankful that she had at least decided to shower last night. At least she wouldn’t be completely disgusting.

 

She didn’t even have time to try to tame her long brunette locks, just running her fingers through the tangled strands would have to do. Textbooks were stuffed into her bag as she also grabbed up her keys and wallet. She flew to the front door of her apartment and without even looking the young genius shimmied her feet into the first pair of boots strewn on the wooden floor. _8:26am_ glared back at her from her wristwatch; ‘Thank god, I have time,” Evelyn thought to herself. There was no way in hell she was getting through this already shitty morning without coffee.

_____________________

 

The young inventor stood in the coffee shop line with a slight frown that tugged down the corners of her mouth.     She blew a strand of hair from the front of her eyes in impatience as the woman in front of her stood dumbly looking at the menu. One person, just one person between her and her coffee and then she could dash to class. As another strand fell into her face she tugged the hairband she usually had on her wrist off and pulled her long locks back into a ponytail. At least that way it stayed out of her way. She hated her hair, it was such a nuisance. Especially when she was working in her lab. She had been giving thought to the idea of cutting it short but her mother would probably kill her. Her mother had always been determined to keep her inventor daughter as feminine as she possibly could. And seeing as she had already lost the “You should be wearing dresses” debate with Evelyn long ago, she’d be damned if she was going to let Evelyn cut her hair. She couldn’t suffer another loss, as her Mother would put it. Evelyn had always revelled in the whacks to her Mother’s social status she took whenever she did something out of the ordinary. She thrived off of her mother’s frustration. She, of course, loved the woman very much but she couldn’t help the amusement that came from her mother’s annoyance.

 

“Next,” The cashier chirped and Evelyn snapped out of her own thoughts as she stepped up to the register. “What can I get for you?” The blonde teenager said with much too enthusiasm to be considered normal this early in the morning.

 

“Just a medium black coffee please,” She said dully as she handed over two dollar bills.

 

“May I get a name for the order?” The cashier asked.

 

“Evelyn,” She supplied before quickly moving out of line to go wait for her coffee. She raised her arm to look at her watch. It was just going on _8:45am_. That left her just enough time to run across campus to reach her classroom. She sighed with relief, thank god she wouldn’t be late. She couldn’t afford to fail this class. Well, she wouldn’t fail exactly. However, according to her parents a B was just as bad as a F. They’d accuse her of not applying herself and tell her how it was a mistake to let her move away from them. She chose not to think about how horrible that would be. At 21 she definitely had no intention of ever living under the same roof as her parents ever again. She shook herself of her thoughts and adjusted the side bag she had slung over her shoulder.

 

“Evelyn,” One of the baristas called out as he set her cup of coffee out on the pick-up table. As she retrieved the coffee, she checked her watch once more, _8:48am_. She would be right on time. The brunette turned around to leave when she ran straight into a solid mass. Specifically another person. A gasp issued from her own mouth as the coffee in her hand was knocked back into herself. The expensive material of her shirt was now covered in a dark stain of hot coffee.

 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Evelyn heard a soft, feminine voice cry out as the culprit of the stained shirt looked at Evelyn in horror. “I wasn’t even looking where I was going, oh god,” this new person was continuing to ramble on. The young Deavor was dripping in the dark liquid and she looked up to find another woman, about her age, standing in front of her. She appeared to be a couple of inches shorter and her auburn locks fell down past her shoulders. Her brow was pinched in guilt and her brown eyes were widened in horror. ‘Very beautiful brown eyes that looked like swirls of chocolate,’ Evelyn thought to herself. Her own icy blue irises were focused on this stranger for a moment before her brow dropped and her frown deepened.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Evelyn cried back to the woman who had started to frantically wipe at her shirt with some napkins. The shorter woman’s hands stilled in their efforts at the sudden outburst from Evelyn. “Do you know how expensive this shirt was? That you just got coffee all over, hot coffee might I add! And you just ruined it! What the hell is your problem? You should look where you’re going next time.” She gritted out in frustration as she lashed out in anger at this woman.

 

The auburn haired woman’s mouth fell into a frown to match Evelyn’s own look of anger. “I said I was sorry, there is no need for you to be so rude,” She huffed and dropped her hands from trying to wipe at Evelyn’s shirt. “It was an accident, I had no intention of purposely running into you or whatever you think I was trying to do,” the shorter woman said angrily back at the brunette as she stepped back and crossed her arms.

 

Evelyn grabbed her own handful of napkins as she wiped at the shirt. There was no use, the stain would never come out. And this was one of her favorite shirts. “Yea well only a complete airhead could walk right into somebody without realizing where they’re going,” She mumbled but definitely had said it loud enough for the woman to hear. Brown Eyes, as Evelyn started calling her in her head, narrowed said brown eyes at the comment.

 

“At least I’m not some spoiled brat who’s pouting over a little spilled coffee,” She said as she cocked her hip out and clenched her jaw in frustration. Evelyn paused and raised her blue eyes to make eye contact with the woman who was just fine with throwing comments right back at the brunette. Not many people ever had the nerve to challenge her back, except for maybe her little brother who constantly tested her patience. “Sorry again for running into you, hope your attitude improves.” Brown Eyes said and she walked right past Evelyn not caring that she rammed one of her shoulders into the brunette’s. Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked back down to her shirt.

 

“And by the way,” Evelyn heard the woman say and she turned around to look at her again, “You have two different shoes on, did you know?” The auburn haired woman nodded down at Evelyn’s shoes with a smirk. She then turned on her heel, obviously happy she had gotten the last word, and walked out of the coffee shop. Evelyn furrowed her brow and looked down at her feet. She was indeed wearing two different shoes. One black ankle boot and one light brown one. She sighed and clenched her jaw before she gasped quietly and looked at her watch in realization. It read _9:05_. ‘Fuck,’ the brunette thought to herself. She was late, had no coffee, and her shirt was completely ruined. All thanks to that stupid, annoying, beautiful woman that had soft-looking auburn hair and soulful chocolate pools for eyes. This day was going just great.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab in awhile at writing a fanfic, I haven't been this obsessed with a ship and a fandom in a very long time. This story will be Pre-Bob and quite awhile before Supers become illegal. Let me know of what you all think of my little tale! I really wanted to explore a relationship between a young Evelyn and Helen. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hpol001


End file.
